Prisonniers de ces jeux
by Nelja
Summary: Kira, Momo, et Gin qui s'amuse. Attention : contrairement à mes habitudes, ceci n'est PAS une fic yaoi ! Il y a juste Kira qui est amoureux de Momo, à sens unique, et Gin qui a décidé de pratiquer un peu la méchanceté gratuite, comme à son habitude.


_Ecrit pour un callenge sur une communauté anglophone, sur le prompt "Gin/Momo/Kira, two puppets and one master". Finalement, le rating est étonamment bas pour une telle chose, même si Gin est méchant, bien sûr... et c'est plutôt du Kira/Momo à sens unique qu'autre chose. Donc, attention : ceci n'est pas du yaoi (pour une fois) ! Sauf si vous cherchez vraiment à interpréter des ambiguités minuscules._

_Je crois que je peux écrire n'importe quel truc tordu sur la troisième division et la cinquième, c'est terrifiant..._

* * *

Kira fut surpris, en arrivant au Quartier Général de la troisième division, de reconnaître une énergie spirituelle qu'il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver. Il accéléra le pas.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important pour qu'Hinamori vienne le trouver si tôt dans la journée. Peut-être apportait-elle un message privé du capitaine Aizen. Bien sûr, Kira aurait préféré qu'elle vienne pour lui parler, pour lui raconter quelque chose ou lui demander un service, mais il préférait ne pas espérer trop fort.

Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait avoir la moindre chance avec elle. Abarai l'avait toujours harcelé pour qu'il se déclare, mais Kira savait que ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'était pas défaitiste, juste lucide. Il avait prévu qu'ils deviendraient vice-capitaines, et il avait eu raison. Il avait prévu que Renji ne pourrait garder le contact avec Rukia-san après son adoption par la famille Kuchiki, et il avait eu raison. De même, il savait bien que dire quoi que ce soit à Hinamori était inutile.

Pourtant, c'était toujours une grande joie de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, n'importe quoi.

"Hinamori !" s'exclama-t-il en rentrant dans son bureau. Elle ne répondit pas. Surpris, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et la trouva assise sur une chaise, la tête inclinée sur sa poitrine, inerte.

"Hinamori !" ne put-il s'empêcher de crier à nouveau. c'était absurde de s'inquiéter, après tout il sentait son énergie spirituelle aussi forte qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à ce qu'elle dorme ici. Il vérifia rapidement son pouls et son souffle, hésitant à la secouer pour la réveiller.

"He bien, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle." dit une voix derrière son dos.

Capitaine Ichimaru.

Kira se tendit. Cela aussi était inhabituel. Non que son capitaine dissimule son énergie spirituelle pour le surprendre, mais qu'il soit là si tôt. Le capitaine Ichimaru avait pour habitude d'arriver en retard.

"Savez-vous pourquoi Hinamori-kun est ici, capitaine ?" demanda-t-il respectueusement.

"Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?" demanda Gin avec un grand sourire sur le visage. "Vous vous entendez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai juste invitée."

Les comportements inhabituels du capitaine Ichimaru ne débouchaient pas toujours sur de mauvaises choses, mais c'était le plus courant, et Kira ressentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine. Il pensait s'être habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son capitaine et à son imprévisibilité. Mais la pensée qu'Hinamori pouvait être impliquée l'effrayait beaucoup plus que tout le reste, et il ne réussit tout simplement pas à garder son calme.

"Que lui avez-vous fait ?"

"Elle est juste endormie." dit Gin, éludant la question. Kira ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se contenter de cette réponse et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, l'observant à la dérobée, mais le capitaine Ichimaru ne le laissa pas s'installer. "Ne vas-tu pas l'éveiller d'un baiser ?"

Kira rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et détourna la tête, incapable de penser à une réponse.

"Je sais qu'elle te plait depuis toujours." reprit le capitaine Ichimaru, avec le ton moqueur qu'il avait toujours quand il constatait les faiblesses de Kira. Jamais il ne se trompait, et même si c'était douloureux, Kira ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. "Je te comprends. Elle est bien mignonne, après tout."

Cette phrase inquiéta suffisamment Kira pour qu'il relève la tête, découvrant le capitaine Ichimaru debout juste derrière la chaise où se trouvait Hinamori, souriant toujours. Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille. "Vraiment mignonne."

Kira eut envie de hurler.

Vraiment, il pensait qu'il pouvait supporter les moqueries de son capitaine, sa cruauté parfois, parce que cela touchait toujours si juste que cela le laissait avec une impression presque douce d'être compris. Mais Hinamori était innocente, et il ne voulait pas que le poison de son capitaine la touche, ni ses doigts fins comme des serpents, et encore moins ses jeux. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, elle !

"Ne la touchez pas !" s'exclama-t-il au capitaine Ichimaru qui faisait maintenant courir ses doigts sur les lèvres et le cou d'Hinamori.

Cela n'était pas supposé sonner comme une supplique.

"Es-tu jaloux à ce point, Izuru ?" Le capitaine Ichimaru leva les mains. "Tu vois, j'arrête. Elle est pour toi, après tout. Si tu viens l'embrasser, je te la laisse."

Kira eut l'impression fugitive qu'un mur venait de se refermer sur Hinamori et lui, et qu'ils étaient prisonniers dans un piège formé par le capitaine Ichimaru. Il resta figé à examiner les différentes possibilités en essayant vainement de réfléchir efficacement. Bien sûr, il souhaitait que le capitaine Ichimaru s'éloigne d'Hinamori, mais l'idée même de la toucher pendant son sommeil le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

"Tu es un garçon innocent." ricana le capitaine Ichimaru. Venant de lui, cela lui envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. "Voyons, réponds-moi honnêtement : as-tu envie de l'embrasser."

Kira avait appris qu'à ces jeux, il était inutile de mentir au capitaine Ichimaru. Il s'en rendait toujours compte, finissait par arriver à la réponse qu'il attendait après quelques moqueries de plus, et c'était alors bien pire.

"Oui, capitaine." dit-il en rougissant.

"Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ?"

"Je ne peux le faire sans son accord, capitaine." Avant que le capitaine Ichimaru éclate de rire, il pensait ne pas pouvoir rougir davantage.

Il regarda Hinamori, craignant et espérant qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il se demanda si elle avait été droguée, endormie avec du kidô, ou quelque chose, et son impression qu'ils étaient piégés se renforça. Il ouvait de moins ne moins espérer que le capitaine Ichimaru allait lui dire que c'était juste une blague.

"Tu es vraiment mignon, Izuru-chan." continua le capitaine Ichimaru. "Bien sûr, tu ne lui feras rien sans son accord, même si tu rêves de l'embrasser, de la déshabiller, de la caresser, de la faire crier..."

Kira voulut à nouveau hurler, ou se boucher les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre la description détaillée de ce qu'imaginait le capitaine Ichimaru. C'était répugnant, vraiment, mais il se sentait plus répugnant encore que tout ce qu'il entendait, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru, comme d'habitude, ne se trompait pas, parce que ses paroles étaient en train de troubler son esprit et son corps d'horrible façon.

"Arrêtez !" cria-t-il. "Je vous en prie." continua-t-il sur un ton plus calme, qu'il essayait de garder neutre.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Izuru-chan." dit-il d'une voix trainante. "Si tu me dis que tu ne la veux pas, je veux bien te croire."

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. La main du capitaine Ichimaru descendit à nouveau sur le visage d'Hinamori, devant les yeux impuissants de Kira ; il fredonnait. Ses ongles lui griffèrent le cou.

Elle remua dans son sommeil, une grimace sur le visage, et cette fois Kira fut certain que son endormissement n'était pas naturel. "Capitaine Aizen !" appela-t-elle, comme un appel au secours.

Le rire du capitaine Ichimaru résonna dans la pièce, un rire franc et sans entraves, plus terrifiant encore que ses rires calculés.

"Elle rêve de lui ! Comme c'est mignon !" s'exclama-t-il. Des soubresauts agitaient encore ses épaules. "Elle l'appelle à l'aide... et même toi, tu préfèrerais qu'il arrive, plutôt que d'essayer de la protéger seul, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne viendra pas la chercher, Izuru. c'est juste toi et moi."

Au grand soulagement de Kira, il s'éloigna d'Hinamori pour se rapprocher de lui. "Et toi, Izuru-kun, rêves-tu de lui ?"

"Le capitaine Aizen ?"

"Il était ton capitaine, après tout. Je rêve quelquefois de lui." Le sourire de Gin était indéchiffrable, et Kira fut incapable de dire si c'était la vérité ou pas. "Et toi, Izuru ?"

"Non." répondit honnêtement Kira.

"Et rêves-tu de moi ?"

"Parfois." avoua Kira, inexplicablement gêné. Mais ce genre de jeux ne le dérangeait pas, et même il voulait y jouer, si le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait oublier un tout petit peu Hinamori.

"Comme c'est mignon !" rit-il. "Tu es vraiment à moi, après tout !" Il désigna à nouveau Hinamori, au grand désarroi de Kira. "Rêves-tu d'elle ?"

"Oui." Encore une fois, il n'essaya même pas de mentir, même s'il avait l'impression de plonger dans une rivière glacée. "Nous avons fait nos études ensemble, capitaine Ichimaru." ajouta-t-il sur le ton le plus formel possible, même s'il savait parfaitement ne rien lui apprendre.

Gin hocha la tête. "Elle rêve peut-être de toi, alors. Et d'Abarai-kun."

"Je ne sais pas, capitaine Ichimaru." avoua Kira.

"Et que penses-tu que je devrais faire pour m'inviter dans ses rêves à elle, à ton avis, et pour ne plus jamais en ressortir ?"

Il se retourna, et Kira se jeta entre Hinamori et lui, les bras écartés, parce que même s'il préférait ne pas penser à ce que le capitaine Ichimaru pourrait faire pour la corrompre, il avait abominablement peur. Son esprit était encore trop sale de ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure, et il était près à souffrir n'importe quoi pour que le capitaine Ichimaru ne la touche pas.

En même temps, quelque chose en lui murmurait que c'était stupide et inutile. Le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait l'envoyer sur le côté d'un revers de main. He, peut-être même lui suffirait-il de lui donner l'ordre de s'écarter pour que ses genoux le trahissent. Il tremblait déjà de peur, se rendait-il compte, du genre de frayeur sacrée qu'on éprouve devant un phénomène naturel imprévisible, et auquel on ne peut pourtant échapper. Depuis les premiers jours, le capitaine Ichimaru lui inspirait ce genre de sentiments, et il ne s'était jamais opposé ouvertement à lui.

"Izuru," expliqua le capitaine Ichimaru sur le ton de la patience mise à l'épreuve, "tu es mignon, mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Je t'ai donné une solution simple. Montre-moi qu'elle est à toi, et je te la laisse. Prends-là dans tes bras et embrasse-là."

Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû pas faire ça, mais quelque chose en lui voulait croire que c'était effectivement la façon de faire cesser ce cauchemar.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Hinamori, et la prit maladroitement par la taille pour la faire lever. En la sentant contre lui, il regretta de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir accepté le marché du capitaine Ichimaru plus tôt, parce qu'après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendues, chaque contact lui faisait repenser à... - Hinamori était innocente, et elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de choses ! Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à se faire saigner, mais la douleur ne parvint pas à le distraire de l'odeur d'Hinamori ni de la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

"Pardonne-moi, Hinamori." murmura-t-il à son oreille, sans oser espérer que le capitaine Ichimaru n'entendrait pas. Le poids de son regard curieux sur lui le rendait fou, et cela le faisait se sentir encore plus horrible, parce qu'après tout il ne pouvait pas la protéger de lui-même. Le capitaine Ichimaru allait vraiment la salir, mais en l'utilisant comme outil, et ce serait pire.

Finalement, il l'embrassa, et ce fut comme s'il se jetait dans le vide. Mais malgré son dégoût de lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce baiser agréable, plus qu'il ne l'aurait même imaginé. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait de cette façon, et probablement la dernière, et même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit le plus court possible, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il approfondit encore le baiser et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, à la briser.

Il s'arrêta enfin ; il voulut la lacher, mais elle était toujours inerte dans ses bras, et elle manqua glisser par terre. Il la retint, la serra dans ses bras à nouveau, mais différemment, le front contre son épaule, n'osant pas murmurer encore des mots d'excuses.

Il attendait que le capitaine Ichimaru dise quelque chose, comme on attend la foudre pendant l'orage.

Mais ce fut Hinamori qui bougea la première. Elle eut d'abord un tremblement, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Kira, tremblant, s'éloigna d'elle, la tenant toujours à la taille comme s'il craignait toujours qu'elle s'effondre, puis elle lui lança un regard surpris, et il la lâcha totalement, rouge de honte.

"Kira-kun ? Mais où..."

"Bonjour, Hinamori-kun !" s'exclama le capitaine Ichimaru. "Vous êtes au quartier général de la troisième division, où vous vous étiez malencontreusement endormie."

"Capitaine Ichimaru." salua-t-elle. "Mais comment suis-je venue ici ? Je suis désolée. Et, Kira-kun..." Elle rougit en le regardant.

"Mon vice-capitaine a fait ce que tout jeune homme qui vous aime aussi sincèrement aurait fait, voyons !" continua Gin. "Ne lui en veuillez pas."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous expliquer !" conclut Gin avec un grand sourire. "Après tout, ce n'est pas moi que cette affaire concerne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sortit en agitant la main.

"Kira-kun, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé." dit Hinamori d'une voix décidée. Avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Kira était déjà tombé à ses genoux.

"Hinamori, tu devrais me tuer."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"S'il te plait." demanda-t-il. "Je... je t'ai embrassée, et...". Toutes les autres explications moururent dans sa gorge. "Je le mérite tellement, Hinamori, tu ne peux pas savoir coment j'ai pensé à toi, je suis répugnant, tu sais." ou bien "C'était si agréable de t'embrasser, mais cela n'arrivera plus, et mourir de ta main ne doit pas être désagréable non plus."

Hinamori était toute rouge. "Kira... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais ce n'est pas si grave... Je suis sûre que tu ne pensais pas à mal."

"Bien sûr que si !" Mais il était incapable de lui en dire plus. De toute façon, elle ne comprendrait pas tous ces désirs sombres à l'intérieur de lui, elle était trop pure pour ça, alors même si elle lui pardonnait, cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

"Kira-kun, tu me fais peur, comme ça !" continua-t-elle. "Depuis que tu as été transféré, tu me fais peur. Reviens dans la cinquième division ; je demanderai au capitaine Aizen, je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord."

Sa voix se faisait pressante. "Le capitaine Ichimaru est en train de te faire du mal !"

Oui, pensa-t-il, et je le mérite. J'aurais voulu que ça soit toi, tu sais, depuis le début. La personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il y a de mauvais en moi, et de me le dire en face, j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi. Mais ce n'est pas ton genre de faire du mal aux gens, pas exprès.

"Excuse-moi, Hinamori." Bien sûr, le capitaine Ichimaru lui faisait peur, mais quand il lisait en lui, quand il se moquait de lui, même quand il jouait avec lui, et plus que tout lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu d'autre vice-capitaine, Kira se sentait à sa place, pas comme avec des gens comme Hinamori-kun ou le capitaine Aizen. "Je préfère vraiment rester ici."

"Comme tu voudras." dit-elle avec un soupir soucieux. "Je dois y aller, il se fait tard. Au revoir, Kira-kun !" Elle lui fit un sourire timide avant de partir, mais Kira aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait du dégoût dans ses yeux.

"Oh, Izuru-kun, tu préfères rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec ta princesse ! Je suis touché."

"Vous aviez dit que cela ne vous concernait pas !" s'exclama Kira sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le capitaine Ichimaru hocha la tête. "J'aime écouter ce qui ne me concerne pas. D'un autre côté, elle ne semble pas partager tes sentiments ; alors peut-être est-ce mieux d'être loin d'elle, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Peut-être." dit-il en baissant la tête, sombre.

"Izuru, tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton boudeur. "Tu sais, je n'aurais pas fait réellement de mal à ton amie. Le capitaine Aizen ne m'aurait pas pardonné si je l'avais cassée."

C'était probablement vrai, mais Kira doutait que le capitaine Ichimaru accorde tant de crédit à son opinion.

"Et tu ne lui aurais pas fait de mal non plus. Je te connais." Kira soutint le regard du capitaine Ichimaru, attendant quelque chose. "Je ne dis pas que tu ne le voulais pas. Tu n'es simplement pas assez fort pour prendre ce que tu désires."

Kira n'en voulait déjà plus au capitaine Ichimaru. Perdu dans la douleur et le plaisir d'être compris, il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et souhaita que le capitaine Ichimaru le torture suffisamment avec ses paroles cruelles pour qu'il puisse se pardonner et regarder à nouveau Hinamori en face.


End file.
